darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Parts in Shipment
Back to 2010 Logs Slipstream Shred Starscream Goa Slipstream is on guard duty at Trypticon for her second shift. She stands quietly on top of the beast's head, turning her head to gaze out while her scanners keep tabs on anything behind her. Shred drops into the area from somewhere up above, to land next to Slipstream quite calmly, despite the fact of there suddenly being a number of guns pointing right at her, "Hey Slip, call off the goon squad, will ya? You know I am assigned here for repair duty on this beasty." Slipstream gestures to the other guards, "Stand down." then nods to Shred, "They are a bit trigger happy, hoping to get a Bot that's foolish enough to get close." a pause, "I believe Starscream is down on the ground working on something there. The cranial area has been shut off since you and Goa were inside it." Shred nods, "Right, thanks Slip. We should have a shipment of armor plating coming in the next couple of cycles, it'll take a lot of patching up to get our toy ready." Slipstream inclines her head, "Good to hear it. I would presume you are waiting on parts or further analysis of the crystals that Goa has in is chassis since you are here. He seemed in good spirits." Slipstream inclines her head, "Good to hear it. I would presume you are waiting on parts or further analysis of the crystals that Goa has in is chassis since you are here. He seemed in good spirits." re Shred nods, "Waiting on the analysis of those crystals. I need to know exactly what I am dealing with. If I can safely, I would rather completely replace his power systems." Starscream emerges from within Trypticon. He looks over at Shred and then Slipstream. "Report," he says. Slipstream nods to Shred, "Understood." Shred hmms, turning to face Starscream, "Right now I’m waiting on parts, commander. In the next couple of cycles we should get a sizable shipment of fresh armor plating for this beast." Slipstream hms, "So basically nothing to do until those arrive Shred?" Shred nods, "For now. There is another project I have been working on, but it needs fine tuning before I install it, per lord Megatron’s orders." Starscream nods at Shred. "Excellent. I shall make certain the parts arrive on time." Oh yeah, someone's going to have nulled afts if the delivery is late. "If there is nothing more to do, you will stand guard with Slipstream. Though I am certain there are some internal repairs that still need to be made." Shred smiles darkly, "I do not mind standing guard for a time. How are your systems faring, commander? no more troubles, I hope?" Slipstream ahs softly, "Yes the control device." then a glance down toward Starscream. Starscream rubs the back of his head. "There haven't been any since that time my thrusters locked," he says. Goa transmits, "Hey, you know, I could get used to this whole spark-jar thing. Anyone want to put me in that big dinosaur beastie?" Shred laughs, "Much as I would love to Goa, Lord Megatron will be controlling it." Slipstream transmits, "Didn't we go over this already Goa? It's not even online. You'd be unconscious." Goa transmits, "Hmm. Think the Lord would mind me borrowing his body while he's busy? *chortle*" Shred transmits, "YES" Slipstream sighs softly, "Hard headed grounder..." Shred nods, "Good to know." Inwardly she is grinning, she has so many plans. "How are your targeting matrices?" "I believe they are functioning correctly," he says, "Though I haven't had an opportunity to use them lately." Starscream says. Shred nods, "Good. While we are at this though, I suggest that you come with me to the repair bay inside the beast, I want to run a full series of tests on your other systems to be sure." Slipstream glances at Shred, "There's a repair bay in there?" Starscream nods at Shred. "Very well," he says, "I do feel I need my systems to be looked at after that problem with my thrusters." Shred nods, "The thing has all sorts in there, in the body." Slipstream hmms and inclines her head, "I see. Call on the radio if you need anything." Shred nods, "No problem, Slip, I will do." Starscream walks into Trypticon to head for the repair bay within. He waits for Shred to join him. Shred enters 'Trypticon' and she leads him to the small med bay therein. "Alright Starscream, lay down upon the berth, and I'll set the scanners going." Starscream obliges, lying down on the berth. He patiently waits for Shred to get to work on his circuitry. Slipstream keeps watch from her position, noting how quiet it is all considering. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs Category:Shred's Logs Category:Starscream's Logs Category:Goa's Logs Category:Trypticon TP